


Does Devil's Egg Dream of Heaven?

by RoadFar



Series: 鬼泣 系列 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 文章概括：跟着哥哥掉到魔界后生了蛋的但丁开始孵蛋啦！警告：孵蛋，和莫名其妙的车看清警告！你好我好大家好……





	Does Devil's Egg Dream of Heaven?

魔界的空气很混杂又很纯粹，所有的欲望都搅和在了一起。这不是一个能让母体安心的环境，所以但丁躺在他自己筑的“巢”里，浑身都被汗濡湿了，身体蜷缩着，神智昏迷地小声叫着维吉尔的名字。

他把自己缩得尽可能地小，膝盖抵着胸口，怀里抱着一枚蛋，有椰子那么大，透着蓝光，他用手臂盖住了大半，试图尽可能提供更多的热量。

是这里充沛的魔力促成了这枚蛋的诞生，只不过它的降生还是把但丁折腾得够呛。他当然没做好准备，鬼知道魔人的身体还能有这个功能，就在分娩的前一晚上，他的后面还被维吉尔给填满了，他的哥哥从他身后慢慢地操着他，一边还在抚弄他隆起的肚子。

“这里可没有垃圾食品，”维吉尔咬着但丁的耳朵细语，“那这只可能是我的种了。”

但丁费了好大的劲儿才生下这个蛋，就差要维吉尔用阎魔刀捅穿自己肚子了。他以为自己会不知所措的，事实上他和维吉尔确实不知所措了一会儿，但很快，本能就驱使着但丁开始“筑巢”——他脱下衣服，围在身侧，用贴身衣物将蛋紧紧包裹住，包在自己怀里。

这一切但丁都无师自通了：他需要给这个蛋提供足够的热量，于是他开始关闭自己的感官，减少消耗，进入昏睡。维吉尔脱下自己的外套盖在但丁身上，他可不能让自己的弟弟受凉了。他在但丁身边静静盘坐了没有多久，总有些不长眼的家伙要来打扰他们的清静。

是但丁身上散发的味道。保护子嗣的母体总会散发出这种浓郁的、诱人的味道——魔力被但丁吸收，在身体里聚集起来。他变得前所未有的美味，对任何恶魔来说都是无法抗拒的——维吉尔站起身来，他也无法抗拒，但他首先不能容忍但丁被任何家伙伤害。

他的左手拇指推动刀镡，面对着嗅着味道而来的恶魔们。都是些杂碎，他心里评估了一番。他甚至不需要动手，幻影剑已经把它们都钉死在了50米开外。

当然也有大一些的家伙，更大一些、更强一些，甚至还会说点人话的家伙。这些家伙可能是缺少一面镜子来认清自己，维吉尔轻轻哼了一声，踏出一步，将阎魔刀收在腰间，右手放在刀柄上。肉眼无法看见他的动作，只能听见浓重的空气被划破的声音。那些大家伙都散成了碎片，没有一滴血溅到维吉尔和但丁的身上。

维吉尔重新坐下，看着他的弟弟。但丁的银白色的头发盖住了他的眼睛，他还在念叨维吉尔的名字。他甚至动了动手，拉住了维吉尔的手，手指在他的掌心划动，就像只有嘴唇碰触的吻。

但丁拉着维吉尔，维吉尔顺势在他身后躺下，把他的手重新盖在了蛋上，然后将自己的手覆盖在了上面。

他亲了亲但丁的发根——在感觉到维吉尔紧贴的体温后，但丁发出亲昵的叹息，向后靠了靠，缩进了维吉尔的怀里，终于安然睡去。

*

维吉尔不知道但丁要睡多久，或者说，他不知道那个蛋要孵多久。

其实他有些紧张，他从没直面过这件事情，当然但丁也是，如果不是一起跑到魔界，他们也不会知道这里的环境会对半魔的身体产生这么大的影响。

这儿确实没有垃圾食品；事实上，若是以但丁的标准，这儿什么吃的都没有。维吉尔认为魔界有足够的力量来维持生命，他对这有足够的发言权。只是，现在但丁正在以一个人的力量维持两个生命，这看起来并不容易。

维吉尔觉得自己也很不容易——但丁毫无防备地躺在他的怀里，他的味道让维吉尔几乎要控制不住了。他刚刚杀了好几波想要尝一尝他弟弟的滋味的恶魔，如果这场厮杀是个比赛，那显然他就是最终的获胜者。只是，现在他抱着这个胜利的果实，却只能帮他撩起盖在眼睛上的头发。

维吉尔缓缓将手伸向但丁的腹部。他的手刚刚贴上但丁的腰，但丁就进入了反击的状态，他用手肘向后顶，贴着维吉尔胸膛的后背也打直了。然而这只起到了反效果，他的屁股贴在维吉尔小腹上蹭了蹭，维吉尔早就硬了，那堪比火上浇油，他立刻搂紧了但丁的腹部将他向后拉，阴茎隔着裤子抵在了但丁的臀缝间。

与本性对抗实在太难了，何况魔界还会将欲望扩大。维吉尔撩开但丁后颈处的头发，盯着他的脖子，忍不住低下头去咬住了。从背后咬住但丁是一个屡试不爽的招数，在床上总能让但丁乖乖就范，即便是现在也一样——但丁醒了过来，昏睡了整整三天之后，他终于睁开了眼睛。

“维吉尔？”但丁带着鼻音喊着兄长的名字，他显然还没彻底清醒，睁开眼睛只看到了捧在怀里的蛋。他扭过头去，维吉尔没再咬着他了，转而微微抬头，去亲吻但丁的嘴唇——他的口腔火热，唇舌颤抖，对维吉尔的要求毫无抵抗之力。

“还要多久？”维吉尔摸了摸但丁怀里的那枚蛋。

但丁满脸懵懂，直到维吉尔的手指嵌进他捧着蛋的手指之间，才明白过来。他抬起手，看了看被衣物包着的蛋，笑得格外无奈：“哈哈……我也不知道。它好像一点动静都没有。我这样是不是有点蠢？”

维吉尔想说“岂止有点”，但他克制住了自己吐槽的欲望。如果格里芬在旁边，聒噪的鸟一定会哇哇大叫：“活力男孩！你是因为怀孕傻了吗！”

让但丁怀孕的是自己，如果维吉尔真的说他傻了，保不准但丁会跳起来用叛逆砍他。但也可能他这突然爆发的母性会让他就这么忍了……不，无论怎么想，当哥哥的此时说什么都不合适。

维吉尔将但丁搂得更紧了一些，他的手硬是挤开了蛋，贴到了但丁的肚子上。刚来到魔界的时候，但丁的腹部摸起来还是厚实而又充满弹性的，他的胸部都快要把那件已经很宽松的衬衣给撑破了。但现在维吉尔感觉自己已经能透过他的腹肌摸到他的肋骨了，他的手继续向上，握着但丁的胸脯，引来但丁的挣扎：“嘿，维吉尔，你是又想做了吗，我可没什么力气……”

“你瘦了。”维吉尔的气息沿着但丁的颈椎向下，在后背的中心留下一个吻。

但丁停下了挣扎，过了一会儿他说：“维吉尔。我饿了。”

“嗯？想吃什么呢？”维吉尔捏着但丁的下巴，让他转过脑袋，他盯着但丁的眼睛，清醒过来的双眼里溢出了情欲——这都是魔界的错，维吉尔心想。

“我来换个问题——”维吉尔咬住但丁的嘴唇，交换了一个漫长的吻，但丁因为虚弱而丧失了原先的游刃有余，扭曲的姿势也让他呼吸不畅，他费劲儿地呼吸着，双手还在竭力保护着怀里的蛋，但身体已经开始贴着维吉尔不住地蹭动。

维吉尔放开了但丁，拇指拨弄着他的下唇，翻开嘴唇伸进他的嘴里，但丁闭着眼睛舔了上去，沉醉得好像维吉尔的手指是一个挖了一大块草莓圣代的勺子。维吉尔把食指和中指也伸了进去，但丁费力地招待着，舌尖被维吉尔的手指夹住，唾液沿着嘴角流了下来。

“我来换个问题。哪儿饿了呢？”

维吉尔把手指抽了出来，将湿漉漉的手指伸到但丁的下面，摸到他后穴，顶了进去。但丁发出绵长的呻吟，他放松了身体容纳着维吉尔的进入，甚至开始摆动屁股，希冀着他能探得更深。

“产妇可以这么淫荡吗？”维吉尔的手指反复扩张着，三天没做，但丁的身体恢复得很快，不做好扩张可能都没法顺利插入，维吉尔的动作粗暴了起来，他弯曲手指，顶着湿软的内壁，将甬道撑开。

但丁顺从地躺着，也可能是真的没什么力气。他在听到维吉尔的话之后，轻声笑了起来：“这招没用，维吉尔。你硬得是不是要炸了？你想操我吗？对着产妇都能发情，嗯？”

在这儿没有恶魔不想操你，还好我把它们都给杀了。维吉尔深深吸气，但丁自己都不知道他散发着多诱人的味道。维吉尔抽出手指，要把但丁的身体掰过来，但丁的身体突然缩了起来。

“怎么你怕了吗？”维吉尔半俯身在但丁身上，但丁的脸上流露出一丝困惑：“我不能……放开它。”

是那个蛋。维吉尔心里冒火，居然怨恨起了他尚未破壳——也不知道能不能顺利破壳——的孩子。

“母鸡也不用孵化每一颗蛋。”

维吉尔沉着声音说完，但丁愣了一下，立刻哈哈大笑起来：“这可真像是你会说的话。”

维吉尔僵直着手臂撑在但丁身上，但丁笑够了，慢慢平静下来，他盯着维吉尔，眼神像一把小刀一样，从他的衣领上切开，往下划破他的衣襟，切开了他的裤子。

“来吧，公鸡先生，”但丁依然侧着身体，抬起了一条腿，他用那条腿弯曲着勾住维吉尔的腿，来来回回地磨蹭，“这儿有一只快要饿昏过去的母鸡。行行好，喂饱它吧。”

*

维吉尔从但丁背后压住了他。但丁试图把那枚蛋在怀里抱稳，但维吉尔抓着他的腰，正一下下用力地将自己顶进但丁的身体里。

“你可以放开它。”维吉尔挺身将阴茎送到深处，但丁的身体都跟着颤抖了起来。他别扭地维持着自己的体态，但维吉尔显然不会给他从容的机会。维吉尔摆动着腰，找到了内壁上生殖腔的位置，龟头抵着腔孔反复戳弄，将那个好不容易闭上的小口又给顶开了。

“啊……！不，不要顶那里……”但丁依然无法习惯这个最为隐秘的部位被入侵的感觉，他几乎无法支撑自己，斜躺在地上，剧烈地喘息着，身体早已热到发烫。

维吉尔不会在这种时候听他弟弟的。他顶着生殖腔慢慢往里操，但丁的脑袋在地上反复磨蹭，头发都揉乱了，维吉尔把一只手伸到了他的脑袋下面。

“是你自己说的……你饿了。”维吉尔俯下身去亲吻但丁伸长的脖颈，但下身的动作没有丝毫迟疑，他狠狠往里操着，紧缩的生殖腔被迫接受了这个火热肉棒的入侵，更加狭窄的肉道被强行撑开，但丁的腰都软得塌了下去。

维吉尔拍了一下但丁的屁股，立刻有红色的掌印留下，但丁的身体也跟着哆嗦。

“把屁股抬起来，但丁，”维吉尔又拍了一下，“不然你的蛋就要被压碎了。”

但丁非常艰难地撑起自己的下身，把屁股往维吉尔的胯部送去，那根顶得他丧失神志的阴茎操进了生殖腔的深处，被维吉尔抽出后又顶了进去，湿滑的甬道都被顶得记住了阴茎的形状。

生殖腔里更热，也更为热情地吸吮着闯进来的阴茎。维吉尔用龟头抵着腔壁滑动，但丁的身体几乎要化成水，他软倒在地上，嘴里发出不成句子的呻吟，只有双手还尽职尽责地护着那枚蛋。

他的执着是无意识的，不过好在他的身体确实热了起来。维吉尔躺在了他的身后，拉起他的一条腿，让自己可以贴得更紧，他将但丁紧紧抱在怀里，小心留神圈住了那枚蛋。

那枚但丁视若珍宝的蛋。维吉尔又怨恨了起来。

“但丁，”维吉尔的嘴唇依在但丁的耳边，“如果你这么喜欢这家伙……我可以再给你一个。”

但丁的呼吸滞了滞，维吉尔已经搂紧了他的肚子，勃起的阴茎抽动了几下，随即在生殖腔内射出精液，在魔界累积的无穷无尽的魔力和欲望立刻充满了那个狭小的内腔，但丁想要挣脱，但身体被牢牢锁住，灌入的精液顶得他小腹微微凸起，维吉尔轻轻压了一下，但丁细细地叫了一声，阴茎颤抖着也射了。

维吉尔几乎要把但丁给揉碎了，他闭着眼睛，等待着这波高潮的渐渐退去，他慢慢将身体后撤，终于脱离的阴茎表面全都湿淋淋的，暂时无法合拢的后穴里有混杂的体液跟着流了出来。

维吉尔用手指堵住了但丁的后穴，高潮结束的但丁虚弱地抱怨：“我不想再来一次了。”

“再来一次什么？”维吉尔明知故问，他又咬住了但丁的后颈，牙齿钳住皮肤，舌尖缓缓舔过，换来弟弟全身的微微颤抖。

但丁低下头去看他怀里的蛋，维吉尔也瞟了一眼。这家伙倒是很坚韧，还好好地活着，表面上溅满了但丁的精液——维吉尔立刻伸手过去擦了起来。

但丁看着维吉尔胡乱但又拼命地擦去了沾在蛋表面的精液，偷偷笑了起来，维吉尔当然感觉到了，他的胸腔都随着但丁抖动的身体震动。

“其实你很在意这东西，对不对？”但丁按住了维吉尔的手，把他的手压在蛋壳上。

维吉尔吸了口气，想要反驳，但丁立刻摇头：“嗯嗯，你当然是那个冷酷无情的公鸡先生。”

他说完，找了个舒服的姿势，靠在维吉尔怀里，稳稳地抱着那枚蛋。他握着维吉尔的手到嘴唇边，亲吻他的指尖和掌心，最后把维吉尔的手盖在了自己的脸上。

“真的不想再来一次了。”但丁小声嗫嚅，维吉尔用拇指拂过他的眼皮，让他闭上眼睛。

“我会陪着你的。”

*

又一波恶魔涌了过来，数量大得有些惊人了。

母体的诱惑实在太大，这些恶魔本就没什么头脑，现在被欲望彻底抹平了脑沟回，根本没余力去判断他们面前的敌人到底有多强大。

——乍一眼看起来确实不是什么强大的敌人。

维吉尔没有穿外套和马甲，他的衬衣领口被拉开了一半，脖子上还有红色的吻痕隐隐若现。他提着阎魔刀，怒气达到了前所未有的高度——被打断交配的雄性总是这样的，暴躁而又强悍，他的身上甚至隐约能看到蓝色的影子浮了起来。

他站在一个洞窟前，那是他前些天发现的，可以让但丁更暖和一些的洞窟。维吉尔叉开双腿守在洞口，看着面前从各个方向涌来的乌合之众，他等待着这些愚蠢的家伙们进入他的领域。

次元斩的领域是不会留下活物的。

他拔出了刀，切开了空间。一瞬间，他便穿过空间，到达了下一个位置。然后继续切割，挥动刀刃，被切开的空间将途经的一切撕裂，而维吉尔的身影已经到达了另一处。

他移动的时候看着身体周围的恶魔们。它们的步履变得缓慢，近乎静止，张着丑陋的口器，喷射出发情的信息素。恶臭难闻，维吉尔皱了皱眉头，他甚至不愿意自己的刀被这些家伙的任何体液沾到——他只是不停地割裂开空间，让被撕开的空间去吞噬这些不知轻重的家伙们。

等他走回原位，收刀入鞘，所有的切割在此时一同断裂，各种各样的恶魔发出了临死前的呼叫声。就像一场风暴，瞬间席卷而过，留下的只有满地的残破尸体。这堆尸体足以对后来的恶魔产生一些震慑阻住它们不知天高地厚的脚步，现在，维吉尔要去继续刚才被打断的事情了。

他走回了洞窟里，看到他的弟弟但丁，原先躺着昏睡的他醒了过来，慢吞吞地抬起了身体，对着维吉尔露出笑容。

他没有穿衣服，此时此刻，正双腿分开跪坐在他用衣物筑起的“巢”中央。他撩起自己的阴茎，把一颗外表还有些软的蛋放在下面，两枚饱满的阴囊中间，身体轻轻下压，用自己温热的会阴盖在上面。他轻轻摆动腰蹭着蛋，身体挺得直直的，只是这样的磨蹭都让他乳头发硬，直挺挺地胀大起来。他故意提着硬热的阴茎，让下面的蛋在他的动作下若隐若现，腿分得不能更开了，他舔了舔自己的拇指，握着自己鼓胀的奶子，用力揉搓乳头。

“今天不行，最近都不行，”他的声音是用气填充的，“这儿还有个蛋等着破壳呢。”


End file.
